


Omurice from the heart

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, I think?, Neither can Aya, Takamasa is even worse, Tamaki is protective, Tenn can't cook, family bonds, started off as twitter banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: Riku finds out that Tenn and Aya don't eat nice homecooked meals and Tamaki gets mad at Tenn.aka: despite everything Tenn and Aya learn from Kujou, cooking is the only thing they don't learn. (Og a Twitter banter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Omurice from the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @eienseiriron on Twitter, thank you for the banter with me and the idea!

“Aya, I’m home,” Tenn walked through the front door, a plastic supermarket bag in hand. He pulls down his face mask and walks into the kitchen. 

“Tenn-oniichan! Did you bring dinner home for us again?” the younger girl runs down the stairs.

“Now now Aya, what do we say about running in the house?” Tenn gently chided. “I brought home some bento boxes for us.” He places the bag on the kitchen counter, pulling out two Chicken Kaarage bentos. 

“Sorry Tenn-oniichan” Aya gives Tenn an apologetic look as she enters the kitchen.

“It’s okay, can you set the table for us please?” Tenn opened up the bento boxes and grabbed a bottle of strawberry iced tea and poured himself and Aya a glass. 

Aya grabbed chopsticks for the both of them, and set them on the table. “When is Kujou-san coming home?” Aya asked as she sat down.

Tenn grabbed the drinks and set them down, returning back to the counter to grab the bentos. “He should be back in a couple of days.” Tenn sat down opposite his adoptive sister. “I have practice tomorrow. Will you be okay alone for the day?” Tenn asked before popping a small bit of Kaarage into his mouth. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be at the studio most of the day as well,” Aya gave Tenn a smile reassuring him that she would be okay.

“You may have to order some dinner. I think Gaku and Ryuu want to go over to the IDOLiSH7 dorms again after work,” Tenn let out a sigh, knowing how bothersome it is having to get them both home safe after a night of drinking.

“Will Onii-chan be there? I wonder if he’s happy singing and dancing,” Aya looked out the window in thought.

“He’s usually there when I go over. Would you like me to tell him hi for you?” 

“No, it’s okay. I think it’s better to not say anything to him,” Aya mused as she continued to look out the window. 

Tenn could tell this was hard on her, knowing exactly where Tamaki was, but trying to keep her distance. 

“Well, He seems to love singing and dancing. And he’s gotten better since debut, so I think there's nothing to worry about. He’s working hard for both Mezzo and IDOLiSH, but don’t tell him I praised him,” Tenn gave Aya a wink. “Now eat up before your dinner gets cold.

~~~

All the adults already started drinking. Laughing with each other, while all the minors sat together with their non alcoholic drinks talking with each other.

Ryuu stumbled over to Tenn, throwing an arm around his centre. “This boy, nearly cried when I cooked for him the first time” 

“Ryuu, stop it, you’re drunk,” Tenn sighed as he pushed Ryuu off of him.

“It’s true! When you and Gaku came over, and I cooked dinner, you spoke about how your home cooked dinners taste horrible, or you and Aya just order take out dinner since neither of you can cook well!” Ryuus words were slightly slurred.

“Aya! Did you say Aya isn’t eating properly?” Tamaki grabbed Tenn’s collar. “You should be looking after her TennTenn!”

Tenn let out a sigh. “I’m not the best cook, and neither is she, and Kujou’s cooking? Lets not go there.” Tenn freed himself from Tamakis grasp. “And do you really think I’d let her just eat junk take out all the time? I at least order us healthy dinners.” 

“Did you just say her cooking is bad?” an angry glare coming from Tamaki.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I even said I’m not the greatest cook.” Tenn ran his fingers through his hair. 

A drunk Sougo wandered over to the minors group. “Taa-kunn, don’t get mad at Kujou-sannnn” He threw himself over Tamaki who let out an ‘oomph’.

“Tenn-nii, are you missing home cooked meals?” Riku looked at his twin.

“It’s fine Riku. I do… nevermind” Tenn trailed off his sentence.

“You what?” Riku looked to Tenn pleading.

“I miss mums cooking… I do miss her omurice. I do miss them both...I...love them.” Tenn sighed. “Anyway, I should get these drunken idiots home,” Tenn stands up as best as he can with Ryuu over his shoulders. 

Tenn was trying to get Ryuu and Gaku to stop drinking, paying no mind to anyone else.

“Tenn-nii?” Tenn quickly honed into Rikus voice.

“Yes Riku?” Tenn spun around to look at his brother.    
  


“When will you guys be back?” Rikus eyes pleading.

“Tomorrow night!” Ryuu shouted.

“Ryuu!” Tenn glared down the oldest member.

“Please Tenn?” Ryuus eyes begging.

“Come on Tenn, don’t make Ryuu sad,” Gaku said grinning, throwing an arm around Tenn. “Besides, I think your cute little brother wants to see you again.”

Tenn let out a sigh. “Fine tomorrow night, only if we leave now. I can’t leave Aya home alone much longer.”

Ryuu let out a saddened pout, however, understood Tenn's concerns being an older brother himself.

~~~

The next night arrived, and Yamato started pre drinking before TRIGGER arrived. 

“Already into it without us?” Gaku said with a teasing looking of disappointment.

“You guys took too long,” the IDOLiSH7 leader teased back. Yamto tossed Gaku and Ryuu a beer each.

Tenn went to the fridge, helping himself to some apple juice. 

“Tenn-nii!” Riku threw his arms around his brother.

“Riku, calm down, its only been a day,” hiding the little bit of joy he had with Riku giving him the affection.

“I know, but I love seeing Tenn-nii!” Riku smiled happily.

The night progressed and all the adults slowly got more and more drunk. 

“OHH MITSOOKI! BUT I WANT TO DRINK TOO!” Nagi cried clinging to the orange haired idol. 

“NAGI! You aren’t 20 yet, stop it!”

“But I can drink in my home country!” Nagi pouted.

“Don’t care!” 

“Aww Mitsu, don’t be a party pooper,” Yamato teased.

“Stupid loud adults,” Iori muttered under his breath.

“TennTenn, why is Aya not here?” Tamaki complained.

“I don’t think this is a good environment for her. 5 adults drinking, and being this drunk.” Tenn took a sip of his juice. “Besides, she’d still be in lessons right now. Anesagi is picking her up on the way home from here,” 

“You’re working her too hard!” Tamaki glared.

“This is the schedule that both her and Kujou-san agreed on. It has nothing to do with me,” 

“You could have objected to it! As her supposid big brother!” Tamaki grabbed Tenn, ready to punch him in the face. 

The rest of the dorm noticed, tearing Tenn and Tamaki away from each other. 

“Oi, Tenn, don’t antagonise Yotsuba like that!” Gaku glared.

“Hey! I did nothing!” Tenn said frustrated.

“Tamaki-kun! Don’t threaten Kujou-san like that!” Sougo said, holding him back.

“But he’s letting Aya work this late!” Tamaki cried in a frustrated tone.   
  


“I said it has nothing to do with me! Talk to her and Kujou-san about it if you’re that worried!” Tenn shouted.

“She won’t let me contact her!”

“That’s not my problem!” 

“Tenn!” Ryuu yelled

“Tama, stop it!” Yamato said sipping his beer.

“Lets just go,” Tenn freed himself from Gaku and Ryuus grip. Frustrated, the Trigger centre walked to the front door slipping on his shoes and coat. 

“Tenn-nii wait,” Riku ran over to his brother. “If you are going now, take this,” Riku reached into the fridge and brought over a plastic bag with two boxes in it. “It’s a gift from mum.” 

Tenn coxed his head to the side looking to Riku. “You went home today?” he asked confused.

Riku gave a small nod. “I had the day off.”

Gaku and Ryuu walked over to the door slipping their shoes and jackets on. “Thanks for hosting again tonight. Sorry Tenn got rowdy,” Gaku patted the top of Tenn's head.

Tenn rolled his eyes. “Bye Riku,”

Gaku and Ryuu waved to the rest of the IDOLiSH7 members before walking out. Anesagi already waiting with Aya. Tenn slid into the van next to Aya and Ryuu and Gaku sat next to each other.

As Anesagi started to drive, Tenn opened the bag. On top there was a little note. ‘Mum made these for you, share one with Aya-chan,’ It was Rikus handwriting. Tenn opened the container and there was an Omurice inside with a ketchup heart on top. Tenn closed the lid as he started to gently cry.

“Tenn-oniichan? Are you okay?” Aya asked tugging at his sleeve. 

“Tenn is crying?” Anesagi pulled up to a red light and turned around. “Do you need me to stop?” The TRIGGER manager asked concered. 

“No it’s fine, I’m just being silly,” Tenn said with a sniffle.

“HA! Tenn's crying! I’m taking a photo” Gaku pulled out his phone, taking a photo on it with a laugh. 

Tenn grabbed the bottom container and handed it to Aya. “Here, my mother made this for you,” He said with a smile, tears still gently falling down his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please find me on twitter at _rosewriting_


End file.
